


A computation well executed

by Justgot1



Series: Generated [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgot1/pseuds/Justgot1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dawn results. The day imports the question: <i>will this be the day I can go home?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A computation well executed

**Author's Note:**

> A short scene created from automatically generated sentences. See end notes for explanation.

The dawn results. The day imports the question: _will this be the day I can go home?_

Sherlock’s mental syndrome walks city streets he does not love; caring is not an advantage, and he is _severely_ disadvantaged. The damage disappears within, it is irrelevant to his particular war, to this simple campaign.

In the strange bedsit, the cracked mirror updates the view: head shorn, a new scar along the hairline. Vanity wastes time. He dismisses it. He grins fiercely at the horrible, feral thing who feels no screaming debate, no hilarious mania, only a cold algorithm that burns the unseen enemy. _Input: myself. Function: removing you from this earth. Output: home_.

With this guiding calculation, Sherlock walks out to find his final brutality.

Then, home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a writing exercise. I was playing around with a sentence generator I found online, amused by the nonsense phrases it kept offering, when one suddenly struck me as almost ... meaningful. So I saved it. And every few clicks -- another one that _almost_ said something. 
> 
> It struck me that this would be a fun exercise: to take randomly generated sentences, and make them into a coherent (I hope) whole. Here are the sentences I had to work with:
> 
> The dawn results.  
> The day imports the question.  
> My mental syndrome walks.  
> The dismissed mirror updates the view.  
> The damage disappears within a screaming debate.  
> The destined age protects the past below a hilarious mania.  
> Next to the relevance lurks the simple campaign.  
> The algorithm burns the unseen.
> 
> Also, I stole "his particular war" from a comment Oneofthoselunatics left on [Emergence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/639865). I am a magpie, and cannot be trusted with shiny things.


End file.
